


El comienzo

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bad Fic, Dubious Consent, Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esa tarde el Phoenix había llegado a la conclusión de que para conseguir un silencio absoluto debía ser más delicado con él. El Pegasus se arrodilló en la cama con una sonrisa a la espera de un beso, y como no llegaba intentó ser él quien diera ese paso, pero Ikki lo apartó con cara de repulsión. Pese a todo, Seiya siguió obedeciendo sus órdenes. Empezó a percibir cierto distanciamiento y el temor por perderlo lo invadió de golpe, en especial una tarde cuando discutieron muy feo y las razones salieron a la luz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Faltaba poco para llegar a destino. Solo un último trecho en coche hasta la cabaña que habían alquilado para festejar su aniversario. A pesar de ser ya hombres con sus vidas realizadas, nunca habían dejado de lado lo que una vez y hacía ya varios años había nacido entre ellos.

—Ya, Seiya —el mentado buscaba con pesada insistencia una transmisora de radio más interesante, pero en esa ruta se dificultaba sintonizar algo medianamente pasable—, deja de jugar con eso que vas a romperlo. —Se molestó Ikki, ya que ese era su auto, su querido e intocable auto.

— _Tsk_ —se quejó el Pegasus lanzándole una mirada de fastidio. El Phoenix desvió la mirada y la posó en él conteniendo la risa, se veía tan adorable en su eterno papel de niño.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —increpó asombrado por una mano juguetona en la entrepierna— Seiya, estoy manejando.

—Quiero que me prestes atención —reprochó.

—¡Pero estoy manejando! —exclamó divertido por semejante petición en semejante momento.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar? —preguntó Seiya lanzando un suspiro de aburrimiento.

—No, no falta mucho.

—Tengo hambre y estoy caliente. —Siempre tan directo, pero en parte era culpa del Phoenix, pues él lo había convertido en eso.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Así que estás con hambre y caliente. —Ikki le dedicó otra mirada y vio su sonrisa.

—Más estoy con hambre que caliente, pero una vez que tenga el estómago lleno podré concentrarme en lo otro —dijo el Pegasus con naturalidad y acercó el cuerpo al del otro para comenzar a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Seiya, vamos a chocar si haces esas cosas —se quejó el Phoenix con una sonrisa, pues pese a todo le gustaba—. Compórtate como una persona adulta. Como lo que eres.

—No quiero. Quiero llegar —espetó harto de seguir viajando; hacía más de dos horas que habían salido.

Cuando el Pegasus terminó de decir eso Ikki dobló adentrándose a una pequeña calle de tierra, frente a sus ojos se pudo apreciar una cabaña y un lago. Seiya no sonrió por la belleza del lugar, pese a que era de noche, sonrió por haber llegado de una bendita vez.

—Ya llegamos. Por todos los dioses, eres peor que los niños, Seiya. No te saco más a pasear —dijo el Phoenix con falso enojo.

—Qué malo eres.

—Pero no puedes quedarte quieto —volvió a reprochar estacionando el coche—, ¿tienes hormigas en el culo o qué?

—En este momento nada, pero me gustaría tener algo —respondió el Pegasus con una pícara sonrisa y el Phoenix no pudo con eso.

—Ay, Seiya —suspiró—, a veces eres realmente molesto.

—Gracias. Yo también te amo, Ikki Kido —dijo el Pegasus con sarcasmo.

Bajaron del coche y una vez dentro de la hermosa y equipada cabaña, lo primero que hizo Seiya fue ir en busca de comida. Por Zeus, tres horas sin comer era demasiado para él. Su pareja se preguntaba dónde demonios metía tanta comida en ese cuerpo tan pequeño. Luego de una agradable cena decidieron sacar algunas mantas afuera y recostarse sobre el suelo para poder mirar las estrellas, algo que adoraban hacer juntos.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó el Phoenix con curiosidad, le resultaba extraño no escuchar la voz de Seiya por más de un minuto. Lo atrajo de un brazo para que descansara sobre su pecho.

—Estaba pensando...

—¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! —exclamó con falsa sorpresa.

—¡Qué malo eres! —El Pegasus arrugó la frente y con dolor agregó—: Ya sé que no soy muy inteligente, pero...

—Tonto —retó abrazándolo—, era un chiste y sabes lo que pienso. Sí, eres inteligente, solo que eres vago para usar la cabeza.

—No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto —murmuró para recibir de inmediato un cálido beso.

—¿En qué pensaba?

—Pues... en que estamos festejando nuestro aniversario ¿no?

—No —negó y como siempre ocurría la discusión comenzó.

—Ya sé que para ti no es esta fecha, pero para mí si lo es, ya que en esta fecha comenzó algo entre nosotros —argumentó Seiya con firmeza.

—Pero nos enamoramos mucho después o, mejor dicho, asumimos esto mucho después —contradijo el Phoenix y luego recordó que discutir con el Pegasus era tiempo perdido, así que siguió indagando—. Bueno, pero ¿en qué pensabas exactamente?

—En que tendríamos que invitar a Shiryu a nuestros festejos ya que todo fue gracias a él —respondió divertido.

—Ah —concedió el Phoenix—, tú lo que quieres es un trío, degenerado.

—Puede ser. —Ambos sonrieron ante la idea.

—¿En eso pensabas?

—En todo. En cómo fueron las cosas y en lo extraña que era nuestra relación.

—A mí no me gusta recordar el principio —reconoció Ikki con tristeza—. Me trae malos recuerdos.

—A mí no. A mí me gusta recordar cómo comenzó todo, desde ese dichoso juego hasta esa tarde que te enojaste por lo que pasó con Shiryu —dijo Seiya acariciándole la mejilla; no le gustaba verlo triste por el pasado.

—Te acuerdas de todo ¿eh? —pronunció el Phoenix con debilidad; a decir verdad él también recordaba cada hecho con una frescura que por momentos lo abrumaba. Aquello sería difícil de olvidar.

—Sí. ¿Tú no recuerdas todo?

El Phoenix asintió varias veces aletargado. Era una noche agradable aunque comenzaba a hacer frío. Seiya se recostó sobre su pecho y comenzó a recordar, ambos comenzaron a hacerlo.

**(…)(…)(…)**

—Hermano —reprochaba el niño—, vamos, ¿qué te cuesta? Juega con nosotros. —Shun insistía con esos ojos tiernos a los que su hermano nunca podía negarse.

—Hermanito, ese juego... —Quiso quejarse, porque ese juego le parecía una _niñada_. A pesar de no haber mucha diferencia entre ellos, dos años, a esa edad, se notaba abismalmente y el Phoenix con sus quince años no estaba para jugar con sus _amiguitos_ — Está bien —aceptó a lo último, recostado en el sillón. Jugaría con esa parda de niños solo porque su pequeño hermano se lo pedía.

—El juego es sencillo —recalcó Shiryu—; si uno de nosotros pierde, el resto debe elegir una prenda para ese que perdió.

—Listo —sentenció el Phoenix sentándose en la alfombra, no era tan difícil y podría engañarlos con facilidad, era un sencillo juego de cartas.

La cuestión es que finalizada la ronda quien había perdido no era nada más ni nada menos que Ikki, quien se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y esperar con paciencia a que niños de trece años decidieran su suerte. Enojado con el destino se cruzó de brazos y plantó una cara de pocos amigos, mientras los otros cuatro planeaban algo divertido para hacerle. Todo estuvo en calma hasta que se escuchó la exclamación del más pequeño de todos.

—¡No! ¡Eso no! —Se quejó Seiya negándose rotundamente.

—¡Ah, Seiya! ¡Vamos! No seas así. Será divertido. Después cuando pierdas de nuevo —dijo Hyoga refiriéndose, por supuesto, a que era el Pegasus quien siempre perdía— seremos buenos contigo.

—Sí. Además tú perdiste la ocasión pasada y no cumpliste con la prenda —sentenció el Dragón señalándolo con un dedo—. Esta es la misma o parecida, solo que en vez de Shun, es su hermano.

El Phoenix al escuchar esa conversación se le heló la sangre. ¿Qué prenda tenía que hacer el ponny con su hermanito? Pronto lo sabría, por el momento se quedó inmóvil en el lugar. Desde que habían finalizado las batallas, en donde debieron asumir responsabilidades, los niños se habían abocado a tener una vida más acorde a su edad, sacando a flote toda la niñez truncada por la guerra. Y a veces eran crueles.

—Ikki no va a aceptar —objetó Seiya intentando escapar.

—No. Si es un cobarde seguro que no va a aceptar —vociferó el Cisne con toda la intención de ser escuchado por él.

—¡Ey! ¡Ganso de cuarta! —amenazó Ikki con un puño— Vengan aquí con esa maldita prenda y verán de lo que es capaz el Phoenix —dijo por completo decidido y una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en el rostro de Shiryu mientras que en el Cisne era una sonrisa de triunfo por haber logrado su cometido.

Shun comenzó a reír echándose hacia atrás en la alfombra y agarrándose del estómago, mientras el Pegasus ocultó el rostro surcado por la vergüenza. ¿Qué era tan terrible? Se preguntó el Phoenix.

—Bien, Seiya. Ven aquí —dijo Shiryu arrastrando al Pegasus de un brazo para colocarlo frente al Phoenix, quien notó las mejillas sonrojadas del más chico.

—Bien, Ikki. Elegimos al ideal para esto. Por un lado porque sabemos que Seiya te hierve la sangre por momentos —dijo el Cisne de pie y descalzo. Eso era tan cierto; sí que lo hacía rabiar como ninguno de sus amigos, pues Shiryu era bastante centrado, con Hyoga eran más peleas y discusiones de su nivel, Shun era su hermanito querido, pero Seiya, siendo el más chico... era una auténtica jaqueca por momentos— Y por el otro... —continuó el Cisne con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

—Ya, ganso, apura… —apremió el Phoenix.

—Porque él no cumplió la misma prenda impuesta anteriormente. Todo por cobarde.

—¡Ey! No fue por cobarde —se quejó Seiya arrodillado en la alfombra y frente al Phoenix.

—Dijiste que no querías porque Ikki iba a matarte si se enteraba que hacías eso con Shun. ¿Eso no es miedo? —increpó Shiryu con una sonrisa.

—Fue por hombre —se defendió el Pegasus ocultando la mirada.

—Pero tú no eres cobarde, ¿verdad, Ikki? —preguntó el Cisne muy divertido.

En ese momento a Ikki la seguridad se le fue al piso, miró a su hermano quien estaba con una sonrisa de maldad jamás vista y se preguntó qué demonios era lo que tenía que hacer con el Pegasus.

—¡P-Por supuesto! —afirmó el Phoenix con falsa seguridad— ¡Pero ya! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?! —Comenzaba a impacientarse. Por Athena, y pensar que esos cuatro venían jugando a ese juego desde hacía algún tiempo ¿En qué estaba metido Shun?

—¿Se lo dices tú Shiryu? ¿O se lo digo yo? —preguntó el Cisne aun de pie, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, Ikki —pronunció el pelilargo disfrutando de las pausas largas— debes darle un beso a Seiya —dijo al final.

—Un beso que dure por lo menos diez segundos —aclaró Shun.

¡Por todos los dioses! Tanto escándalo por un mísero beso, pero a decir verdad a esa edad y siendo ellos, quienes no habían vivido una infancia normal, un beso era algo prohibido, extraño y en algunas ocasiones hasta desagradable. ¡Y eran hombres!

Ikki quiso echarse atrás, pero al ver la sonrisa molesta que tenía Hyoga miró a Seiya, quien se encontraba con los ojos fijos en el suelo, arrodillado y con las manos sobre las piernas, y se dio cuenta que al negarse no solo el Cisne, sino todos, tendrían con qué burlarse por un buen tiempo.

Con nerviosismo el Phoenix se arrastró por la alfombra hasta donde estaba el Pegasus, quien levantó la vista con confusión, vio como el rostro de su amigo comenzaba a acercarse con lentitud y tratando de darle fin a esa tortura, fue el Pegasus quien impactó con un beso la boca del Phoenix. Todos comenzaron a gritar y a reír fuerte, mientras Shiryu remarcaba las condiciones de la prenda.

—¡Diez segundos! ¡No se olviden!

El corazón de Seiya palpitó con violencia. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió una mano en la nuca que intensificó el beso. Si bien no se había hablado de incluir la lengua, Ikki se encargó de que lo fuera, irrumpiendo furtivamente en la boca virgen de su amigo.

Su primer beso. El primer beso del Pegasus y se lo estaba dando un hombre, se lo estaba dando un amigo, ¡se lo estaba dando Ikki! Quien no escuchaba lo que el resto decía, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras saboreaba a su amigo. Era tan interesante y le generaba una emoción tan distinta y única que no quería desprenderse de esos labios.

—Ey, ya está —dijo Shun muy divertido, acostado boca abajo en el sillón de dos cuerpos.

—Chicos, ya pasaron los diez segundos. —Shiryu buscó llamarles la atención mientras miraba el reloj comprobando que de hecho habían pasado más de quince segundos.

—Parece que les gusta —dijo Hyoga con asombro.

Escuchar la voz del Cisne fue lo que el Phoenix necesitó para separarse con brusquedad de la boca de Seiya. Un sabor metálico le dio la pauta de que había lastimado sin querer al Pegasus, tal vez lo había mordido sin darse cuenta. El Phoenix se levantó triunfante de la alfombra y se fue, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

El Pegasus, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes quienes habían notado que algo extraño había ocurrido en ese lugar, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el baño. Una vez en el lugar, Seiya se dejó caer sentado en el suelo para luego llevarse los dedos a los labios y palparlos con sutileza.

Acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos la suave y cálida piel que se encontraba lastimada por ese beso, su primer beso. Sonrió emocionado y un sonrojo se instaló en su cara.

**(…)**

Los días pasaron luego de ese juego. La vida transcurrió sin demasiadas emociones, salvo para Seiya, quien a partir de ese beso comenzó a sentir que todo cambiaba vertiginosamente entre él y su amigo Ikki.

Si bien los días siguieron con normalidad, una mañana en la que el Pegasus se levantó de dormir se cruzó con la mirada del Phoenix. Nada de importancia, un saludo correspondido y aún ese recuerdo en la mente. El Pegasus se preguntaba si su amigo recordaba ese beso de la misma manera, si había sentido lo mismo que él.

Seiya salió del baño luego de cepillarse los dientes y de lavarse la cara sorprendiéndose gratamente con la presencia de Ikki. Por lo visto lo estaba esperando, quizás para hablar o decirle algo.

Una sutil sonrisa se plasmó en la cara del Pegasus, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, el Phoenix no le habló. Miró con nerviosismo el descanso de la escalera y se acercó con prisa a él para arrinconarlo contra la pared. Lo besó en los labios como aquella vez en ese maldito juego, solo que con violencia o torpeza.

El Pegasus sintió esa cálida y húmeda invasión en la boca y los sentidos se le nublaron. Tal vez por eso no pudo saber a ciencia cierta si lo que estaba pasando le agradaba. Sí, en parte era lindo besar, era cálido, pero no así, no de esa forma.

Si bien Seiya no era un romántico empedernido deseaba por lo menos unas palabras antes de un beso, un "te voy a besar", algo que le indicara lo que iba a pasar. No exigía nada meloso ni melodramático, solo saber para decidir si quería hacerlo o no. ¡Eso! Que le diera la oportunidad de elegir.

Ikki, por su parte, se despegó un efímero instante de la boca de su amigo para estudiar con nerviosismo la escalera; al ver que nadie andaba cerca volvió a lo suyo. ¿Qué sentía Ikki con ese beso? Pues, era raro para él, muy raro. Quizás lo idóneo sería decir que no sintió nada, ya que no le gustaban los hombres, menos ese niño caprichoso, pero Seiya era el único que se dejaba besar o por lo menos que el Phoenix veía un tanto fácil. Hubiera preferido una chica, pero estaba bien para practicar.

El beso no era como el Pegasus esperaba, todo lo contrario. Ikki parecía enojado con él, pues lo tenía arrinconado con un brazo por el cuello. Por eso intentó que fuera más suave y trató de quitarse ese brazo de encima para llevarlo con timidez hasta su cintura mientras se aferraba, temblando, al cuello del Phoenix.

Ahora sí, era un poco mejor. Seiya comenzaba a sentirse más seguro y a distenderse. Se atrevió a jugar con la lengua, imitando un poco a Ikki. Eso estaba bien, sin embargo el Phoenix lo aferró de la cintura al punto del dolor y el Pegasus dejó escapar un quejido.

Antes de que el Phoenix pudiera hacer algo más se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos, la única voz femenina del lugar. Asustado, dejó a Seiya y se alejó con prisa sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

**(…)**

Seiya comenzó a sentirse muy confundido. No sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, deseaba hablar del tema con Ikki, pero por un lado estaba la vergüenza de aceptar los hechos y, por el otro, que el Phoenix escapaba siempre cuando el Pegasus quería decirle algunas palabras.

Se podría decir que la primera vez que el Phoenix habló del tema no fue precisamente lo esperado por el Pegasus, ya que luego de robarle un beso en la cocina cuando se vieron a solas, Ikki lo amenazó con el terror pintado en el rostro.

— _Si le cuentas a alguien de esto te mato, ponny._

El Phoenix temía que Shiryu se enterase de todo lo ocurrido o, mejor dicho, de lo que venía pasando entre ellos en ese último tiempo, ya que el Dragón era el mejor amigo de Seiya. Sin embargo para el Pegasus, lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos, era algo como para ir gritándolo a los cuatro vientos. Ni siquiera podía hablarlo con su mejor amigo, era algo muy importante para él, algo que atesoraba con profundo recelo y que no pretendía compartir con nadie.

Su primer beso había sido algo especial debido a las circunstancias, pero fue en uno de esos tantos robados que pudieron entablar un diálogo, o bueno, si cruzar dos palabras se puede considerar como tal. A Ikki le costaba horrores hablar del tema, era como asumir algo que él creía no ser.

Estaban recostados en el pasto, lejos de las miradas curiosas y ocultos por los árboles. Esa tarde el Phoenix había llegado a la conclusión de que para conseguir un silencio absoluto por parte de Seiya, debía ser más delicado con él.

—Seiya, ¿tú le contaste a alguien de esto? —preguntó con nerviosismo y al ver que su amigo negó con la cabeza agregó preocupado— No se lo cuentes a nadie. —Otra vez Seiya negó dejando en claro que no se lo diría a nadie y se aferró del cuello del Phoenix para dejar besarse.

Ikki no era precisamente delicado, pero los besos que le daba le gustaban. Sin saber lo que era un beso, para el Pegasus su amigo besaba estupendamente bien. Sin embargo la situación logró ponerlo más que nervioso en esa ocasión, pues era la primera vez que el Phoenix recostaba el cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Seiya se sentía prisionero debajo de ese moreno cuerpo, quizás por eso su corazón palpitaba con violencia, aun así no interrumpió el beso, pero debido a lo incómodo que se sentía con las piernas apresadas, buscó una posición mejor, consiguiendo quedar con las piernas abiertas e Ikki entre medio de ellas. Grave error.

El Pegasus no necesitó interpretar los cambios rotundos en el beso que el Phoenix había vuelto más apasionado, pues una dureza en su intimidad le indicaba que colocarse de esa forma lo motivaba por demás.

Ikki gimió excitado y comenzó a mover la pelvis de manera acompasada, haciéndole sentir el pene duro por encima de la tela de los pantalones. Seiya tuvo miedo de que la situación se le fuera demasiado de las manos, de hecho se le estaba yendo de las manos, así que colocó las manos en el pecho de su amigo para intentar quitárselo de encima. Contrario a lo esperado ,el Phoenix lo tomó por los hombros y lo jalándolo para situarlo encima de él cambiando los roles. Ahora era el Phoenix quien estaba debajo del Pegasus, este permaneció sentado sobre la dureza de ese miembro. La respiración de los dos estaba agitada. Seiya quiso decir algo, pero Ikki se le adelantó.

—Tócame. —Fue más una orden que un pedido. Tomó una mano del Pegasus y la guió hasta el pene enhiesto.

—No —susurró apenado por semejante pedido, sin embargo su amigo no lo escuchó y forzó el contacto.

De costado y con la respiración más agitada que antes, el Phoenix le aferró la mano para que el contacto fuera más directo. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un gemido estrepitoso. Quiso más que un simple roce por encima de la tela, así que bajó el cierre del pantalón e intentó sacar el miembro afuera, pero el Pegasus fue más rápido y poniéndose de pie con pánico en los ojos salió del lugar para ingresar a la mansión y refugiarse.

Shiryu había visto a su mejor amigo entrando como un tornado a la mansión con el terror pintado en el rostro y muy acalorado.

—¿Qué sucede, Seiya? —El aludido negó varias veces con la cabeza y para evitar más cuestionamientos subió los escalones de dos en dos camino a su cuarto.

El Dragón se quedó extrañado, desde hacía algún tiempo que su mejor amigo andaba más que raro, como aislado y reticente a unirse con el grupo. Seiya no era así. El pelilargo no sabía qué le ocurría ni siquiera podía suponerlo, pero sin dudas le preocupaba.

Para colmo, detrás del Pegasus, Ikki había entrado de la misma forma, con prisa y agitado. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar? Shiryu frunció el ceño analizando la situación; el Phoenix lo notó y por eso huyó de la mirada inquisidora del Dragón.

**(…)**

Ikki percibió que por culpa de su arrebato Seiya se había distanciado un poco de él, no era para menos, el Pegasus solo tenía trece años y esas actividades eran demasiadas apresuradas para alguien que apenas comenzaba a vivir la vida. En cambio el Phoenix, ya con quince años, podía asimilar mejor algunas de ellas, y digamos que sabía lo que hacía porque durante ese tiempo se había masturbado más de lo usual por culpa de esos contactos.

Una tarde, mientras miraban todos televisión, el Phoenix quiso aprovechar cuando se quedaron a solas por unos minutos para intentar hablar con él. Estaba recostado boca abajo en el sillón, así que Ikki se estiró para susurrarle en el oído.

—Seiya, ¿estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó y un calor inundó al Pegasus, quien solo pudo negar desesperadamente con la cabeza y luego bajar la vista—. Lo siento. Yo no quise molestarte.

—Está bien —susurró Seiya tan bajito que el otro tuvo que adivinar lo que dijo.

—¿Quieres venir hoy en la noche a mi cuarto? —Ikki se relamió los labios, pero al ver que su amigo negaba inquirió asombrado—: ¿Por qué no quieres?

—¿Vamos a besarnos nada más? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, pensaba hacerlo. En mi cuarto estaremos más cómodos... cuando todos duerman.

El Phoenix no supo interpretar los temores de su amigo, no imaginaba que temía que sucedieran otras cosas más allá de un simple beso. Él solo quería llevarlo a su cuarto e intentar ir más allá y probar algo distinto.

Ikki volvió a su lugar con rapidez cuando escuchó la voz de Hyoga muy cerca de la puerta que comunicaba a la cocina, traía consigo un recipiente repleto de pochoclos. Detrás del Cisne Shiryu traía las bebidas y Shun las películas.

**(…)**

Llegada la noche, luego de la cena, Ikki no le quitó la mirada encima, parecía decirle con los ojos que no se atreviera a fallarle. Al fin llegó la hora de dormir y de a uno fueron despidiéndose.

Ya en su cuarto, el Phoenix lo esperaba recostado en la cama. Estaba tan ansioso que el miembro estaba un poco _entusiasmado_ anhelando caricias; pensó en masturbarse, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso. Sin embargo Seiya nunca llegó, ya que se había acobardado a último momento temiendo lo peor. Así que, sin más opciones, Ikki fue en su búsqueda.

Frente a la puerta del Pegasus pensó en golpear, pero no quería que escucharan el llamado, por las dudas. Sin dar demasiadas vueltas se metió en el cuarto encontrándolo dormido. Se recostó a su lado despertándolo. Giró en la cama con prisa, algo asustado.

—Ikki —exclamó Seiya, pero el Phoenix lo calló con un impetuoso beso.

Intentó mantener la calma, pero la situación de por sí lo ponía más que nervioso, pues ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama, solo en ropa interior. Ikki tenía algo que al Pegasus lo privaba de palabras, era como que no podía decirle que no, y por eso temía un pedido demasiado libidinoso por parte de él.

El Phoenix estrechó el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo sintiendo por primera vez el contacto cálido de pieles. Siempre que lo había abrazado se encontraban vestidos, en cambio en el presente podía sentir ese calor y esa suavidad.

El Pegasus tembló como una hoja, aún más cuando sintió el miembro de Ikki endureciéndose de manera amenazante. La fina tela de la ropa interior facilitaba el contacto, pero Seiya no podía conseguir una erección plena a causa de los nervios.

El Phoenix comenzó a gemir y a jadear en el oído de su amigo de manera entrecortada. Seiya sabía que pronto escucharía el pedido y así fue.

—Tócame, por favor.

—No, Ikki —suplicó apenado.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con enojo, luego lo besó con ímpetu y llevó las manos al trasero de Seiya para aferrarlos.

El Pegasus se sobresaltó con ese brusco y directo contacto, se desorientó e Ikki aprovechó eso para tomarle una de las manos y guiarla a su entrepierna.

—No, Ikki... no —se quejó entrecerrando slos ojos a causa del dolor, pues ante su reiterada negativa el Phoenix le aferró con más fuerza el glúteo.

—¡Vamos, Seiya! ¿No somos amigos? No seas así conmigo —dijo forcejeando con él y consiguiendo que la mano llegara a destino— ¡Ah, así! Tócame así —gimió cerrando los ojos y masajeando sin cuidados el trasero de Seiya.

El Pegasus sintió esa tibieza, conocía la suave textura de un pene, pues él tenía uno, pero jamás había tenido otro miembro en las manos. Aquello era raro, muy raro. No sabía si en verdad le agradaba lo que estaba sucediendo. El Phoenix le tomó con más energía de esa mano para ejercer presión y así masturbarse.

—Ikki, me haces daño —gimoteó cuando Ikki le aferró de nuevo el trasero con brusquedad, pero comprendió los motivos de ese rudo apretón cuando la mano se le llenó de un cálido líquido blanco y espeso que, supo poco tiempo después, era semen.

—¡Ah, sí! Dios —gimió el Phoenix mordiéndose los labios, cuando pudo regular la respiración cayó en la cuenta de que había eyaculado con un hombre. Con culpa y remordimiento por lo que había hecho, guardó el miembro y salió con prisa de la cama, pero no se fue del cuarto sin antes amenazarlo con nerviosismo—. ¡Cómo le cuentes esto a alguien te asesino!

Cuando Ikki por fin se fue, Seiya volteó sintiéndose más perturbado que antes. No entendía por qué lloraba, pero las lágrimas descendían con amargura por las mejillas. ¿Le había gustado eso? Tampoco lo supo, todo era tan raro, quizás si su amigo fuera un poco más suave con él pudiera disfrutarlo mejor.

**(…)**

El chico alegre que todos conocían había dejado de serlo. Algo le pasaba a Seiya, era evidente, pero ¿qué? Shiryu intentó hablar con él, pero cuando le preguntaba el Pegasus respondía siempre con una sonrisa y un "no me pasa nada".

Por otro lado, las visitas nocturnas de Ikki continuaron y si bien ya no lo amenazaba de muerte, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. El Pegasus no sabía qué era peor, si el silencio del Phoenix mientras se masturbaba frente a él o las amenazas. No obstante, todo cambió un día cuando el Phoenix rompió ese habitual silencio.

—No aguanto más... necesito más —jadeó, pero Seiya ignoró esas palabras y siguió masturbándolo con las dos manos. Sin embargo, Ikki se incorporó en la cama y escaló hasta el rostro del Pegasus. Estaba cambiando el repertorio habitual de caricias—. Pásale la lengua —exigió con la voz ronca por el deseo y respirando con dificultad.

Al ver que Seiya se negaba asustado, aceleró la masturbación para llegar al orgasmo entre gemidos. El semen salió disparado, un chorro que dio directo en la cara del Pegasus, asqueándolo notablemente.

Cómo siempre ocurría, Ikki guardó el miembro y salió del cuarto con prisa sin decir palabra. Lo acosaba ese ese sentimiento de culpa, se daba asco a sí mismo por todo lo que hacía con su amigo.

Con profundo dolor y bronca por lo ocurrido, el Pegasus se limpió la cara sucia de semen con brusquedad usando las sábanas. Intentó no llorar y, consiguiéndolo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

¿Por qué Ikki le hacía eso? Acaso ¿no lo quería? ¿Y él qué sentía por su amigo? ¿Era su amigo?

**(…)**

Seiya intuyó que desde ese día la relación cambiaría y por eso se volvió más reticente con Ikki; sin embargo el Phoenix se las ingenió para quedar a solas con él o, mejor dicho, para arrastrarlo hasta el lavadero de la mansión y así conseguir la tan anhelada privacidad que le negaba.

El Phoenix dirigió una fugaz mirada a la puerta para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca y cuando estuvo seguro, se bajó el cierre del pantalón y sacó el miembro ya erguido. Los ojos, que expresaban deseo, se fijaron en las pupilas nerviosas y confundidas del Pegasus.

Como era la costumbre de Ikki, sin decir palabras, lo jaló de un brazo con urgencia para arrodillarlo ante él. Sin saber qué tenía en mente ese sádico, el Pegasus se quedó mirándolo desde el suelo; hasta que el Phoenix, cansado e indignado por la tardanza, lo apremió.

—Vamos, ¿qué esperas? Pásame la lengua por ahí. —Volvió a exigir como hacía varias noches atrás.

—Pero... —intentó rehusarse sin saber bien qué decir— eso me da asco.

—Vamos, Seiya —dijo con impaciencia y nervioso, sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta—. No te cuesta nada. Solo dame algunos besos ahí. Acaso ¿yo no te beso?

—No en ese lugar —respondió el Pegasus arqueando las cejas, entre las manos tenía el pene erguido de su amigo.

—Ya lo sé —admitió lanzando un suspiro de fastidio y sin más paciencia acercó el miembro al rostro del Pegasus—, pero somos amigos, ¿verdad? ¿No me quieres ni un poco? Por favor, Seiya, lo necesito.

Las últimas palabras dichas por Ikki fueron una confesión; era cierto, necesitaba cuanto antes esa caricia tan particular que exigía. El Pegasus vaciló por un instante, con el pene a escasos centímetros de los labios, tan cerca, podía sentir la nariz impregnada por ese varonil perfume.

—Pero…

—Por favor —volvió a suplicar el Phoenix al ver que el otro dudaba, pero al borde de aceptar—. No me quieres. No me consideras tu amigo.

Al escuchar eso Seiya se sintió mal; nunca había querido decir eso o dejar por sentado algo semejante, por supuesto que lo quería. ¿Lo quería? Sí, claro, habían compartido juntos la infancia e incontables batallas. ¿Cómo no quererlo? Era un hermano.

Con nerviosismo y hasta cierta aprensión, el Pegasus acercó la boca con lentitud, escuchó un gemido cuando besó con reparo la punta redondeada.

—¿Así?

—Bésame bien. Todo. Ahí —pidió Ikki cerrando los ojos y entregándose a ese placer desconocido. Las piernas comenzaron a fallarle y eso que aún no se lo había metido todo en la boca. Seiya intentó dejar de lado el asco para obedecer el pedido; besó con parsimonia el pene en toda su extensión, subiendo a través del tronco hasta llegar a la punta. Eran besos pequeños, hasta inocentes, por eso el Phoenix se impacientó de nuevo—. Pásale la lengua. Vamos... no es feo, verás que te gustará.

Con más asco que antes, el Pegasus asomó tímidamente la lengua, cuando entró en contacto con la suave y cálida piel, descubrió lo salado que era. No estaba tan mal, si se ponía a reflexionar, era una extensión más del cuerpo.

—¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Sí, Seiya! ¡Uh! —El Phoenix gemía con plena libertad pues el ruido de la lavadora encendida opacaba oportunamente la voz.

Sentir esa lengua húmeda recorrerle el pene lo enloqueció. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó con una mano del rostro para obligarle con los dedos a que abriera la boca, y ejerciendo un poco de presión lo consiguió.

—Ikki —quiso quejarse Seiya, pero al hacerlo el pene le invadió la boca de manera furtiva y violenta.

A Ikki no le importó el dolor que los dientes del Pegasus le causaban ni las lágrimas del mismo, mucho menos su propia conducta lasciva. Solo tenía en la mente eyacular, largar el semen que tenía reservado.

Se movió con ímpetu aferrándole la cabeza y violándolo por la boca, entre sonidos guturales, eyaculó con estrepito. El miembro continuó arrojando semen por unos cuantos segundos, mientras sentía deliciosos espasmos y temblores en todo el cuerpo; poco a poco dejó de ejercer presión con las manos.

Cuando el Pegasus se vio liberado, se arrastró asustado hasta una de las máquinas del lavadero para ocultar las lágrimas escondiendo el rostro entre las piernas. Ikki notó la situación y no supo bien cómo reaccionar.

Concluyó que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo. La actitud de Seiya, las lágrimas y el lastimero sollozo, le demostraban el daño que había causado. Sintiéndose tan turbado como él, el Phoenix se alejó del lugar dejando a su amigo recostado en el suelo frío.

Ese sabor salado y penetrante en la garganta le provocaban arcadas. Con todo el asco que la situación le había dado, el Pegasus se puso de pie para ir al baño a vomitar. En el camino, antes de entrar, Seiya se cruzó con Shiryu quien salía del. Quiso ocultar las lágrimas y la cara de repugnancia, pero no pudo.

—Seiya, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó el Dragón muy preocupado mientras lo sostenía con una mano por la espalda y con la otra por el vientre.

—N-Nada, Shiryu. Déjame solo. —Sin decir más, el Pegasus se metió al baño y trabó la puerta quedándose en el lugar por varias horas.

El pelilargo se quedó de pie mirando la puerta del baño, pero se dio por vencido cuando transcurrió media hora y el Pegasus no mostró intenciones de salir, y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con el resto.

Con apenas catorce años Shiryu no sabía bien cómo debía actuar, juzgaba que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, porque quizás si lo forzaba a hablar era peor.

**(…)**

Ikki reconocía su error, sin embargo no sabía cómo afrontar la situación. Lo que hacía con Seiya le agradaba, podía descargarse de otra manera, pero se había comportado mal y temía perder todo eso.

Recostado en la cama llegó a la cuenta de que necesitaba pedirle perdón a su amigo. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cuarto de Seiya, justo cuando Shiryu subía las escaleras encontrándose con esa escena.

No era raro que alguien entrara en el cuarto de otra persona, pero el Phoenix y el Pegasus no eran precisamente buenos amigos. La actitud le había llamado poderosamente la atención, pero el Dragón no tomó ninguna postura en especial; quizás Ikki solo quería decirle algo a Seiya.

En la habitación del Pegasus, este se puso a la defensiva. Estaba arrodillado en la cama, con los ojos llenos de furia.

—¡Vete de mi cuarto!

—Espera, Seiya —rogó el Phoenix acercándose a él, pero con rapidez el Pegasus se puso de pie alejándose de él con el temor y la ira pintada en el rostro.

—¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

—Quiero hablar —dijo extendiendo una mano para tomarle el brazo y terminar arrinconados contra la pared. El Pegasus vio que no tenía escapatoria, por eso tragó saliva para tranquilizarse un poco y poder conversar en buenos términos, si es que eso era posible con su amigo.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De lo que pasó. Yo... no quise hacerte daño. Ven... —Ikki lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

El Pegasus cerró los ojos entregándose a ese momento, le gustaba estar entre los brazos del Phoenix, se sentía seguro, protegido, era algo cálido y agradable. Con una suavidad desconocida hasta ese momento, Ikki le besó los labios llevándolo poco a poco hasta la cama. Lo hizo caer de espaldas y se acostó sobre él sin dejar se besarlo.

Seiya se aferró al cuello de Ikki, mientras este tanteaba con las manos, por primera vez, el cuerpo del Pegasus. Llegó hasta el pene y con caricias lo estimuló. Seiya lanzó un gemido porque una erección, la primera desde que comenzaron los juegos, asomó por el pantalón deportivo que llevaba puesto.

Sin ninguna emoción en la mirada, Ikki lo masturbó mientras Seiya se dejaba hacer, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del Phoenix, avergonzado, desencajado.

—¡¿Qué...?! —Entre espasmos y temblores el Pegasus tuvo su primer auténtico orgasmo.

—Tranquilo, ¿ves qué lindo es hacer esto? ¿Ahora entiendes por qué te lo pido? —Le murmuró en el oído.

—¡Ah! ¡Ay, Ikki, ¿qué…?! —Solo podía gemir, no lograba formar una oración coherente —¡Ah! —Un último quejido grave que Ikki se encargó de acallar con un beso, y Seiya se derramó en esa mano que lo masturbaba.

El rostro del Pegasus era pura confusión. Lo que había pasado jamás imaginó que sería tan especial; con razón el Phoenix le exigía siempre que hiciera eso, era en verdad una sensancion hermosa.

La cara del Pegasus, que estaba transpirada y sonrojada, se vio invadida por un líquido blanco, al igual que parte de la boca entreabierta la cual intentaba atrapar el aire que escaseaba. Sintió ese sabor ya conocido y cuando abrió los ojos, vio el pene del Phoenix a escasos centímetros.

Pudo sentir ese penetrante aroma de nuevo, sin embargo por primera vez no le dio asco. Ikki terminó de masturbarse, pero seguía excitado y por eso se puso demandante.

—Pásale la lengua. Limpia la punta.

Sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, el Pegasus obedeció el pedido sin quejas. Pasó varias veces la lengua por el pequeño agujero hasta asegurarse que no quedaban rastros de semen. Con la cara manchada por ese líquido, se introdujo en la boca el miembro de Ikki el cual palpitó y se endureció aún más cuando llegó al fondo de su garganta.

El Phoenix gimió y movió las caderas con extrema lujuria, de costado como se encontraban, le aferró la cabeza con ambas manos, entrelazando los dedos en el cabello. En pocos segundos el semen salió disparado, semen que Seiya tragó sin dificultad.

No podía decir que le gustaba, pero tampoco le molestaba, además se sentía estúpida e inmensamente agradecido con el Phoenix por haberle enseñado a disfrutar. El Pegasus se arrodilló en la cama con una sonrisa, a la espera de un beso, y como no llegaba intentó ser él quien diera ese paso, pero Ikki lo apartó con cara de repulsión.

—¿Qué?

—¡Estás demente! ¡Tienes eso en la boca y quieres besarme!

—L-Lo siento —se disculpó el Pegasus y esa sonrisa se le borró de los labios. Con profunda humillación terminó por perder la mirada. Sin decir más, el Phoenix guardó el miembro y se puso de pie, Seiya supo que se iría por eso antes de que desapareciera por completo se lo dijo—: Gracias.

El Phoenix se sintió más que descolocado. ¿Gracias por qué? ¿Qué había hecho él de bueno para merecer el agradecimiento de su amigo? Sin responder nada, se alejó del cuarto. Esa noche, acostado en la cama, el Pegasus se masturbó agradeciéndole a Ikki que le hubiera enseñado el placer de disfrutar de a dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Los meses pasaron y la extraña actividad sexual de los dos se mantuvo. Si bien Ikki nunca más lo había vuelto a masturbar ni mucho menos a practicarle sexo oral, Seiya siguió obedeciendo sus órdenes.

Muchas veces no alcanzaba a tener una erección plena y parecía ser que al Phoenix no le importaba mucho si disfrutaba o no. Más de tocarle el trasero no pasaba y el Pegasus anhelaba tanto esas caricias particulares, que distaban de ser verdaderas caricias pues era puro manoseo.

Solía masturbarse en la soledad de su cuarto, pero nunca frente a Ikki. Sin embargo todo volvió a dar un giro un día, mientras estaban escondidos en el cuarto de herramientas. En ese último tiempo el Phoenix se había vuelto más atrevido.

Tanto que, sin tener cuidados y con Seiya entre las piernas saboreándole el pene, se incorporó un poco para acariciarle el trasero redondeado y firme. Algo común que solía hacer, pero en esa ocasión fue distinto pues metió la mano debajo de la tela.

El Pegasus se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió ese contacto tan directo y ahogó un grito, en un esfuerzo por no morder a su amigo, cuando un dedo se introdujo en su intimidad.

Con desesperación intentó incorporarse para quitar esa falange de ahí. Había entrado sin lubricación, arrancándole lágrimas de dolor.

Al ver el rostro de su amigo, el Phoenix quitó el dedo y lo tomó de la cabeza para obligarle a continuar. Desde ese día Ikki se había vuelto obsesivo con el trasero de Seiya, al punto de asustarlo.

Sin embargo el Phoenix fue hábil. Una noche y encerrados en su cuarto intentó mantener un diálogo, actitud que extrañó al Pegasus pues el otro era de acabar y largarse del lugar cuanto antes sin mediar palabras.

—Quítate la camiseta —ordenó Ikki restregándole el pene enhiesto contra el muslo.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó con desconfianza, entrecerrando los ojos a causa de los besos y las mordidas que le estaba dando en el cuello.

—Así te acaricio mejor. —Sabía lo mucho que le gustaban las caricias. El Pegasus obedeció quitándose la camiseta blanca para dejarla a un costado de la cama, luego estrechó el cuerpo al del Phoenix escuchando el nuevo pedido.

—¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa interior? Así es más lindo —le jadeó en el oído.

—No me harás nada, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Seiya recordando la vez que le había metido un dedo causándole mucho dolor.

—No. Te voy a acariciar, nada más —mintió mordiéndose los labios al ver, en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto, como el Pegasus se desprendía de la ropa interior. El Pegasus se acercó con duda hasta donde estaba su amigo, quien conteniendo un gemido lo tomó con fuerza para comenzar a acariciarle el cuerpo.

—¿Tú no te sacarás la ropa? —inquirió curioso.

—Ahora va —respondió el Phoenix liberando del encierro el endurecido miembro donde por la punta se podía apreciar un líquido brilloso. En ese momento el Pegasus temió por su integridad.

—Ikki, no me hagas daño —demandó sin poder quitar la vista de ese pene; intentó separarse un poco de su amigo, pero este lo mantuvo prisionero entre sus brazos.

—Tranquilo. Tranquilo —susurraba el Phoenix al ver como intentaba escapar—. No te lo voy a meter —aseguró y el Pegasus dejó de forcejear, pero sin creer del todo en las palabras se mantuvo a la defensiva.

—Ikki, no —exclamó al sentir el pesado cuerpo de Ikki sobre el suyo.

El Phoenix ignoró el pedido de Seiya y acercó el pedazo hasta su intimidad, con el débil contacto, el semen prisionero salió con fuerza ensuciando la entrepierna del Pegasus, quien se quedó boca arriba temblando de miedo.

—Tranquilo. Te dije que no iba a metértelo. No llores. No te lo metí —gruñó el Phoenix, sin comprender que su amigo lloraba por sentir entre las piernas y el ano ese líquido espeso.

El Pegasus lloraba de culpa, aquello había estado mal. La sociedad les había inculcado que dos hombres no podían hacer eso. Ikki también sintió algo parecido; sin saber cómo reaccionar, se puso de pie, se acomodó la ropa y se fue sin más, dejando a Seiya en aquel estado.

Sin dejar de llorar, el Pegasus se vistió y arrojó una de las sábanas sucias al suelo.

**(…)**

Pasaron escasos días luego de ese fatídico, bueno quizás no fue tan fatídico, pero para la mente de un niño de trece años que no había tenido experiencias de ese tipo, era algo que lo sobrepasaba.

En el presente necesitaba hablarlo con alguien o explotaría, necesitaba las palabras de su amigo Shiryu. Por supuesto que no le contaría lo que hacía con Ikki por las noches, pero le preguntaría hasta qué punto dos amigos podían hacer _ciertas cosas_.

El Pegasus, con la cabeza hecha un lío, buscó sin éxito al Dragón por toda la mansión, hasta en el cuarto de Shun, quien le dijo que lo había visto hacia media hora caminando por el pasillo. El Pegasus siguió con su búsqueda hasta recordar el jardín de invierno, el único lugar que aún no había recorrido.

Cuando llegó a dicho lugar se encontró con una escena que confundió aún más sus ideas. Había hallado a su amigo Shiryu quizás no en la mejor de las situaciones, pues con el vientre apoyado contra la mesa de mármol y con los pantalones bajos, tenía a Hyoga detrás de él en las mismas condiciones. Lo aferraba por la cintura, moviendo las caderas, dando estocadas firmes y seguras.

En ese instante el Pegasus pudo ver en el rostro del Dragón una mueca de dolor, mientras que la expresión del Cisne era puro morbo y placer. Le recordó la cara que solía tener Ikki cuando le hacía algo similar y no pudo con esa imagen.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron hasta la mansión y subió las escaleras, no paró hasta llegar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta de manera violenta. Se arrojó en la cama y se echó a llorar cansado de toda la situación. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Shiryu hacía eso?

**(…)**

Seiya analizó los hechos: si la gente hacia eso por algo debía ser. O sea, no era tan terrible tener sexo, por algo las personas lo practicaban. Una noche, en una de las tantas visitas nocturnas de Ikki y de las cuales Seiya ya empezaba a acostumbrarse, el Phoenix le hizo una petición peculiar.

—Seiya, ¿me dejarías masturbarme en tu trasero?

—¿Para qué? —inquirió un poco asustado y separando apenas la boca de los labios de su amigo.

—Para acabar mejor. Vamos, no seas malo —suplicó masturbándose con frenesí.

Como ya se encontraba desnudo, Seiya accedió al pedido levantando una pierna y quedando a su merced. Tembló de pavor al sentir la calidez del pene en la entrada.

—No me lo metas. —Le recordó el Pegasus con la voz cargada de terror.

—No lo haré. No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó el Phoenix tomándolo de las caderas y refregándole el pene entre medio de las nalgas.

Aquello iba a enloquecerlo, sentía el pene atrapado entre los glúteos y el semen pugnaba por salir. Fue abundante y con un olor más fuerte de lo normal. Cuando terminó de eyacular, soltó un gemido estrepitoso en el oído de Seiya y se colocó boca arriba.

Por primera vez el Pegasus no sintió asco al verse sucio con ese líquido, tampoco le agradaba, había sido algo que pasó sin más, por eso a partir de ese día, era común que Ikki le eyaculara entre las nalgas.

**(…)**

Poco a poco Ikki iba consiguiendo lo que quería desde un principio, con las hormonas alteradas y la cabeza arruinada como la tenía, necesitaba penetrar con urgencia, pero supo que debía ir despacio con Seiya, pues no se dejaría con tanta facilidad, además el Pegasus no era idiota y cuando, en esas acaloradas situaciones, notaba algo raro, cambiaba raudamente de posición evitando la penetración.

Por eso el Phoenix intentó convencerlo por otro lado cuando descubrió, gracias a un diálogo, que eran los sentimientos lo que frenaban al Pegasus, era claro que este se sentía muy confundido.

—Ikki, ¿me quieres? —preguntó acostado en la cama y con su amigo entre las piernas.

—Sí, eres mi amigo. ¿Cómo no te voy a querer? —Le jadeó en el oído mientras frotaba el pene entre las nalgas de Seiya.

El Pegasus sonrió ante esa confesión y el Phoenix notó esa mueca de efímera felicidad. Cuando el semen salió dando a parar al agujero virgen del Pegasus, con el miembro aún endurecido, intentó meter un poco la punta.

La sonrisa en los labios de Seiya se borró de un plumazo cuando este sintió ese pequeño tirón en el trasero. Su rostro había variado a uno de dolor mezclado con angustia y desbordante horror.

—Ikki, ¿qué haces? —increpó aterrado, pero el aludido no respondió y permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

Un nuevo tirón y un grito ahogado por una mano firme y temblorosa. El Pegasus comenzó a sacudirse intentando en vano evitar lo que estaba ocurriendo; lo único que consiguió fue que el pene se metiera aún más en su interior, arrancándole verdaderas lágrimas de dolor.

Aquello lo desgarraba por completo, pues el Phoenix no era precisamente cuidadoso y paciente, por suerte el semen arrojado segundos antes había lubricado un poco la entrada, pero no era suficiente.

—Shhh, tranquilo —susurró Ikki sin dejar de moverse.

El pene había llegado al fondo y se sentía en la gloria. Un pequeño dolor por lo estrecho del conducto y un tirón en la piel no fueron motivos para perder la erección; todo sufrimiento en el pene virgen era sublimado con el placer de estar moviéndose adentro del Pegasus.

El Phoenix no pudo con la mirada cargada de dolor que le dedicaba, mucho menos con esas lágrimas de amarga angustia. Le quitó la mano de la boca e intentó besarlo, pero Seiya lo esquivó y corrió la cara con enojo.

—D-Déjame…

—Seiya, te quiero. Vamos... no seas así. Te quiero. Si no te comportas dejaré de quererte —dijo causando el efecto deseado, pues el Pegasus se quedó sumiso; boca arriba y con las piernas abiertas había dejado de forcejear.

En pocos minutos Ikki se descargó en el interior de su amigo. Seiya sintió un asco desconocido hasta entonces. Todo lo que había pasado, había sido horrible. Desde ese día, a pesar de que al Pegasus no le gustaba ser penetrado, el Phoenix lograba convencerlo con palabras persuasivas, o mejor dicho, con amenazas.

Y es que el Pegasus no quería que su amigo lo dejara de querer.

**(…)**

Shiryu no comprendía por qué Seiya había dejado de hablarle; de hecho no recordaba alguna pelea o discusión en el último tiempo. Intentó acercarse a él cuando lo encontró leyendo una revista en el sillón.

—Seiya, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —pronunció el Dragón esperando una respuesta que llegó con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza— ¿He dicho o hecho algo que te ofendió?

—No, Shiryu. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —cuestionó mirándolo al fin y el pelilargo se sentó a su lado con semblante triste.

—No sé, me da la sensación de que nos estamos distanciando. Como que cada uno está en su mundo y… eres mi amigo. No me gustaría perder lo que teníamos. Además… hace varios meses que estás raro. Y aunque pasó tiempo de aquella vez, aún recuerdo que te encontré en el pasillo llorando.

—No me pasa nada, Shiryu —interrumpió dedicándole una sonrisa, luego perdió la mirada reflexionando en voz alta—. Yo también te extraño, pero parece que tú estás muy entretenido con Hyoga. —Aquello había sonado a un reproche y de hecho lo fue.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Seiya no respondió, se puso de pie y lo dejó solo, por completo sorprendido y atiborrado de cuestionamientos. El Pegasus todavía no podía olvidar lo que había visto hacía casi tres meses atrás en el jardín de invierno.

**(…)**

La extraña relación que mantenían Ikki y Seiya siguió su curso, sin embargo el Pegasus era un mar de dudas y dilemas. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos dos? Las palabras de Ikki se calaban profundo en él, lastimándolo como nunca nadie lo había herido.

" _Eres un marica de mierda. Si no te dejas le diré a todos lo mucho que te gusta tragarla"._

" _¿Cómo podría amar a un tipo? ¡Ja! Seiya, no sea ilógico, eres un pendejo"._

" _No me gustan los hombres. Te follo porque eres una puta fácil"._

Eran algunas de las tantas frases que por las noches golpeaban la mente del Pegasus arrancándole lágrimas de decepción. Tenía terror de que el Phoenix dejara de quererlo, si a eso se le podía llamar _querer_.

Seiya sabía que en su interior, detrás de esa apariencia ruda, se escondía la ternura; fueron pocas las veces que había sentido la calidez del Phoenix, pero el Pegasus estaba seguro de que tal vez podría enamorar a Ikki.

No obstante, el Phoenix siempre se mantuvo firme en esa hipócrita postura: él era hombre. Un hombre con todas las letras, no podía fijarse en otro ser de su mismo sexo, y si se acostaba con uno era tan solo para descargar tensiones y nada más.

Además, ese niño infantil y caprichoso, lo hacía rabiar al punto de volverlo loco; uno podría querer estrellarle la cabeza contra la pared, pero a fin de cuentas tan solo tenía quince años y nadie le había enseñado a manejar esa clase de emociones tan intrincadas.

Así transcurrió casi un año, a veces Seiya conseguía eyacular masturbándose, pero casi siempre Ikki lo tomaba y lo dejaba sin preocuparse demasiado por su cuerpo y su placer. Sin embargo las visitas comenzaron a escasear, y cuando el Pegasus descubrió los motivos explotó recriminándoselo.

—¡Seiya, no grites! Te van a oír —protestó el Phoenix entre dientes. Lo había encerrado en el cuarto para evitar que los escucharan.

—¡No me importa! —exclamó llorando de rabia— ¡¿Por qué, Ikki?! ¡¿Dime por qué?! —exigió con la voz desgarrada.

—¡Ey, pendejo... que tú no eres mi dueño! Solo tenemos sexo. ¿Quién te crees? No eres nadie para que yo te rinda cuentas.

—¡No entiendo! —vociferó tapándose el rostro con las manos— ¡¿Qué hice mal?! ¡Acepté todas tus peticiones! ¡Accedí a todos tus pedidos! ¡Y aun así me haces esto!

—No hagas un escándalo. ¡Por todos los dioses, Seiya! ¿Ves que eres un pendejo? ¿Lo ves?

—¡¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con Hyoga?! —increpó, y el Phoenix hubiera respondido que desde que este se dejó, pero no lo dijo de esa forma.

—Desde algún tiempo.

—¿Te aburriste de mí? —preguntó el Pegasus más tranquilo, pero no menos destrozado.

—Tal vez... —respondió Ikki tomando el pomo de la puerta para irse.

El Pegasus se desplomó en la cama llorando a más no poder. Lo peor de todo era que no podía distanciarse de él, no podía decirle que no. Nunca pudo. Desde siempre Ikki había ejercido un poder sobre él que jamás pudo rebatir; pero el Phoenix tenía razón en algo: ellos dos no eran nada.

De esa manera, aceptando la parte que le tocaba, el Pegasus aceptó que todo siguiera su curso. Ikki no solo disfrutaba del cuerpo de Seiya sino también del de Hyoga, prestándole más atención a su nuevo juguete.

**(…)**

Con apenas catorce años la vida de Seiya era un completo caos. Shiryu notaba que no estaba atravesando por un buen momento y le apenó la distancia que se había instalado en la relación. ¿Cómo ayudarlo?

Una mañana en la que Shun había salido a entrenar con Hyoga, e Ikki se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto, el Dragón aprovechó para ir en busca de su amigo. El Pegasus dejó la revista de lado cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada. Dio el permiso y se sorprendió al verlo en su cuarto.

—¿Qué necesitas, Shiryu? —preguntó con una pizca de asombro, pues en ese último tiempo ellos dos habían hablado poco y nada.

—Saber cómo estás.

—Bien —respondió muy gestual.

—No te creo —sentencio Shiryu sentándose en la cama con expresión seria— Seiya, sé que nos hemos distanciado mucho en este último tiempo, pero... creo que tengo derecho a saber por qué estás enojado conmigo.

—No estoy enojado contigo —contradijo el Pegasus.

—Entonces ¿qué te molesto de mí? Aquella vez me reprochaste algo con respecto a Hyoga, y sentí en ese momento que no estabas siendo sincero. —El Dragón se puso visiblemente nervioso.

—No. No fui sincero —admitió hundiendo el rostro entre las rodillas aferradas.

—¿Tú... que me quisiste decir con eso? —Sospechaba que el otro había escuchado o visto algo.

—Te vi —sin más vueltas Seiya se sinceró— una tarde... en el jardín de invierno con Hyoga. Y no sé, supongo que me puse celoso...

—¿Celoso? —indagó Shiryu con curiosidad— ¿Qué viste exactamente esa tarde?

—Pues... yo... no pretendía espiar... —balbuceó el Pegasus escondiendo la mirada—. ¿Desde cuándo hacen eso ustedes dos?

—No lo sé con exactitud —el Dragón había interpretado las palabras de su amigo—, desde algún tiempo...

—¿Y a ti…? ¿A ti te gusta hacer eso? —Un sonrojo se instaló en la cara del Pegasus.

—Pues... no sé... supongo. No me gusta cuando me entra porque duele —Shiryu vio cómo su amigo asentía reiteradas veces con comprensión, dando a entender que conocía esa sensación—, pero cuando me toca a mí... está bueno. Es mejor hacerlo.

—¿Hyoga también se deja? —preguntó Seiya muy sorprendido.

—Por supuesto —respondió el Dragón con tono obvio—, sería injusto. Si él no se dejaría yo tampoco —concluyó con firmeza y en ese momento el Pegasus sintió una puntada en el pecho; esas palabras habían sido como una daga directa al corazón.

—¿Y ustedes son _algo_?

—¿Algo? Pues... amigos, solo amigos. Él está interesado en Shun, pero Ikki no los deja solos ni un segundo... —respondió tragando saliva y sintiéndose incómodo— ¿Era por eso que te distanciaste de mí?

—Quizás... no lo sé. Supongo que me confundió. Yo no te imaginaba haciendo esas cosas y fui en tu búsqueda para que me ayudaras con un problema, y me asustó encontrarte en esa situación.

—¿Qué problema, Seiya?

—Deja, ya no tiene importancia —contestó recostándose en la cama—. Dime ¿y le practicaste sexo oral?

—Sí, un par de veces. Por suerte a él le gusta mucho hacerlo, así que me ahorra el mal _trago_.

—Por lo que veo a ti mucho no te gusta —comentó Seiya divertido—, te comprendo, al principio tampoco me gustaba...

—¡¿Tú…?! —exclamo Shiryu sorprendido—¡¿Tú también?!

—Sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada. No tiene nada de malo. —El Dragón negó con firmeza— ¿Y… te gusta? —curioseó con la voz ronca.

—Sí, está bueno. Se siente bien, ¿o no? —murmuró con una particular sonrisa.

—¿Y te gustaría…? ¿Te gustaría…? —Le costaba hacer una petición semejante.

El Pegasus ahorró las palabras agachándose para llegar al miembro de su amigo. Lo liberó del encierro descubriendo que se encontraba endurecido por completo. Cuando se lo llevó a la boca Shiryu descubrió lo hábil que era. Si a Hyoga le gustaba hacerlo, lo de Seiya no tenía nombre.

—Mejor nos desnudamos —propuso el Pegasus mientras se desvestía con prisa ante los ojos atónitos de su amigo. Se manejaba con una naturalidad que asustaba al Dragón, por eso cuando, le informó que se dejaba penetrar acabó por preocuparse.

—Seiya, ¿tú ya lo has hecho?

—Por supuesto —respondió con tranquilidad—, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? —Cuando terminó de quitarse la ropas continuó con las del otro.

—Pues... tienes catorce años recién cumplidos. ¿Desde cuándo? —A pesar de no tener demasiada diferencia de edad, Shiryu era consciente de que su amigo era aún muy pequeño para andar haciendo esas cosas.

—Hace casi un año.

—¿Quién fue? —indagó Shiryu con cierto enojo; quizás un depravado había abusado de él.

—Eso no importa —dijo el Pegasus metiéndose en la boca el miembro de su amigo.

—¡Oh, Seiya! Espera... me harás acabar. —El Dragón separó a su amante y agachándose llegó hasta el miembro enhiesto del Pegasus.

—¿Qué haces, Shiryu?

—¿Eh? —Se descolocó el pelilargo— ¿No quieres?

—No hace falta —remarcó Seiya admirado—, si no te gusta... yo no lo necesito —aclaró, recordando que su amigo había confesado que no le gustaba mucho hacer eso.

—¿No quieres acabar? —investigó Shiryu con curiosidad, le resultaba insólito.

—Métemela. Vamos, eres mi amigo y quiero darte algo de mí —dijo el Pegasus con felicidad, agradecido con el Dragón.

Se abrió de piernas esperando la penetración, sin embargo el pelilargo lo situó de costado y con extrema paciencia le apoyó la punta del glande en la entrada. Reconociendo que necesitaba lubricación tomó un pote de gel que había sobre la mesa de luz y se lubricó el pene. Contrario a lo esperado, el gel era más bien pegajoso.

Una vez preparado, tomó la pierna de Seiya y comenzó a empujar enterrando cada vez más el pene. A diferencia de Ikki, Shiryu lo tenía más fino y largo, tan largo que lo sentía en el fondo de sus entrañas.

El Dragón tomó el pene de su amante de turno y lo masturbó. Aquello había sido extraño para Seiya, era la primera vez desde que había comenzado a tener sexo que hacían eso con él. Se sintió querido o por lo menos respetado. Era especial, porque su amigo estaba respetando su deseo.

El Pegasus eyaculó primero sintiéndose profundamente agradecido con él, mientras que Shiryu lo hizo con un gemido estrepitoso que llegó a oídos de quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Ikki escapó del lugar y de la situación volviendo con prisa a su cuarto. Había ido en busca de su víctima favorita sin sospechar lo que este estaba haciendo.

**(…)**

Saori, ajena a todo, se encontraba ocupada con la Orden del Santuario; el tiempo transcurría con lentitud. Los jóvenes experimentaron a gusto y placer, conociéndose en un ambiente cargado de hormonas. También en ese lugar reinaba la hipocresía.

Ikki empezó a percibir cierto distanciamiento con Seiya, y el temor por perderlo lo invadió de golpe, sobre todo una tarde cuando discutieron muy feo en el cuarto del Pegasus y las razones salieron a la luz.

—¡Claro ¿no?! —concedió el Phoenix con sarcasmo— ¡Yo te enseño y ahora otro te goza!

—Deja de molestar, Ikki —protestó cansado y le dio la espalda. No sabía cómo demonios se había enterado que se estaba acostando con Shiryu, pero lo cierto era que estaba al tanto, no tenía sentido negarlo.

—¡No, pendejo! ¡Me vas a escuchar! —exigió jalándolo de un brazo y sacudiéndolo con violencia.

—¡Vete con Hyoga! ¡Ve! Seguro que te está esperando de piernas abiertas —sentencio Seiya con la rabia impresa en los ojos. Esas desafortunadas palabras enfurecieron a Ikki; con brusquedad lo arrojó a la cama y se situó sobre el evitando una huida.

—¡Ahora vas a ver! —exclamó el Phoenix furioso y sin contemplaciones le bajó los pantalones hasta donde era necesario para poder penetrarlo.

El Pegasus se sacudió evitando lo inevitable y el forcejeo inútil dio comienzo. Motivado por el enojo, el Phoenix le gritó sin importarle si alguien podía escuchar lo que decía. Ya no le importaban esas nimiedades.

—¡Déjame!

—¡Pega como hombre, marica! ¡Una mujer pega más fuerte que tú! ¡Pégame! —desafió Ikki sin quitarse de encima de Seiya, quien no se hizo rogar y le propino una trompada, luego otra y otra más, hasta que el Phoenix le respondió con una sonora cachetada.

—¡Eres un infeliz! ¡Suéltame! —gritó el Pegasus al sentir el miembro erguido del Phoenix entre sus nalgas. Como el pantalón dificultaba la penetración, se deshizo de la prenda para poder violarlo con más facilidad.

—¡¿Estás enojado, pendejo?! ¡¿Estás enojado?! —preguntó riendo de forma cínica, y era cierto, pues el Pegasus se sacudía con energía y con el rostro crispado por la bronca y la impotencia— ¡Te voy a hacer mi mujer, putito! —agregó de manera ofensiva apoyando la punta del glande en el acostumbrado orificio. Comenzó a empujar cuando Seiya dijo algo que lo detuvo por completo.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo como siempre lo haces! —vociferó entre lágrimas— Al fin y al cabo soy esto... —murmuró y el Phoenix lo soltó confundido, pues había podido apreciar una mirada extraña en los ojos aguados del Pegasus.

—Seiya…

—Al fin y al cabo soy esto, Ikki —susurró aferrándose a las sábanas para ocultar el rostro; Ikki solo se limitó a escucharlo—. Eres un idiota. Si sabes que no me vas a perder... —concluyó mientras Ikki se sentaba en la cama para suspirar de cansancio. Intentó hablar mientras Seiya buscaba el pantalón para ponérselo.

—Yo... no quiero que me cambies por Shiryu —confesó el Phoenix escondiendo la mirada. Quería decirle tanto, pero no se animaba; sin embargo Seiya lo conocía bastante y supo interpretar sus miedos desde entrada.

—No te puedo cambiar, Ikki —dijo el Pegasus conteniendo las lágrimas—, en parte porque no quiero. Si no lo he hecho antes, no lo haré ahora.

—Yo sé... sé que...

—Eres un bastardo —completó la frase y su amigo asintió, pero para sorpresa del Phoenix Seiya acotó—: No, no lo eres. Solo estás confundido, al igual que yo. La diferencia es que lo tengo asumido.

—Seiya, quizás tú no lo ves ahora, pero hice muchas cosas que... —Ikki tragó saliva tratando de contenerse, temblaba de pies a cabeza, al borde de una crisis de nervios. Había violado a su amigo cuando este solo tenía trece años, eso le pesaría por siempre en la consciencia—. Hice cosas que no tuve que haber hecho... hice cosas malas… muy malas…

—Yo no me arrepiento —aseguró el Pegasus mirándolo a los ojos—, aunque me sentí confundido por mucho tiempo, no me arrepiento de todo lo que me enseñaste.

El Phoenix miró al muchacho, que tanto odiaba por momentos cuando se ponía caprichoso, sin comprender por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso. ¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! Le estaba dando las gracias después de todo el daño que le había hecho.

—Seiya, no me molesta que tengas sexo con Shiryu o con Hyoga... o que te tires a medio Japón.

—Ya lo sé —asintió incorporándose—. Y te lo dije... yo... —Le apenaba decirlo, pero tomó coraje y lo dijo—: Yo soy tuyo. —Había sido un susurro.

—Seiya…

—Te pertenezco. Me lo dijiste muchas veces y es cierto. Soy tu _propiedad_.

—No, Seiya... no eres un objeto, no eres propiedad de nadie. Esas cosas te las dije solo porque... —Sin saber qué nombre darle a ese temor, lanzó una risa nerviosa— No sé por qué dije esas cosas... soy un estúpido.

—Nunca te voy a dejar solo. —Seiya había adivinado los temores de su amigo y arrodillado a su lado intentó acercarse a él. Ikki fijó las pupilas, presas de asombro, en la sonrisa del Pegasus. Algo en él se quebró en ese momento. No quería que Seiya lo cambiara por otro, no quería quedarse solo— No sientas vergüenza —continuó, tomándolo con suavidad entre sus brazos.

—Yo…

—No tiene nada de malo llorar —dijo cuándo se percató de las lágrimas del Phoenix.

—Esto... es difícil —susurró tratando de controlar la voz.

—Sé que no puedes amarme —reconoció con dolor—, sé que no quieres amar a un hombre. —Se lo había dicho incontables veces.

—No es eso…

—Pero puedo ser tu amigo —soltó una risa antes de seguir hablando—, sé que precisamente no somos buenos amigo y que no te caigo muy bien que digamos, pero... voy a estar a tu lado, si me lo permites...

—No soy un buen amigo —afirmó el Phoenix hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de Seiya.

—Sí lo eres. Solo que tú no lo sabes, pero déjame demostrarte que sí lo eres, Ikki —rogó el Pegasus buscándole la cara.

—No soy una buena persona. ¿Por qué, Seiya? ¿Por qué me quieres? ¿Por qué me perdonas?

—Porque muchas veces pude notar al verdadero Ikki que se esconde en ti. Y eres bueno. Ese Ikki que yo conozco es dulce, cálido, protector. Rara vez se deja ver, pero ese es el Ikki que yo quiero —confesó con una modesta sonrisa.

—¿Somos... amigos? —indagó sintiéndose demasiado extraño.

—Por supuesto. Siempre y cuando me trates un poco mejor —contestó con una mueca de disgusto.

—Prometo tratarte mejor —aseveró Ikki sonriendo con sincera felicidad, pues su amigo lo había perdonado en verdad.

—¿Ves? Este es el Ikki que yo quiero...

De manera automática el Phoenix volvió a su papel y con cara de pocos amigos se puso de pie para irse con prisa del. El Pegasus se echó a reír al ver el comportamiento nervioso en su amigo.

Desde ese día, poco a poco, los sentimientos y las ideas fueron aclarándose. Si bien Ikki continuó con su papel hipócrita de muchacho heterosexual aprendió a respetar los sentimientos de su amigo. En parte la edad tenía mucho que ver con las actitudes, costaba asimilar la verdad.

Ikki no era precisamente dulce o romántico, mucho menos tenía gestos propios de un hombre enamorado, pero para Seiya eso era mejor, ya que cuando ese Ikki asomaba solía ser más cálido y suave de lo normal. Eran esporádicas las veces, pero le fascinaba esa faceta desconocida del Phoenix. Era su tesoro, solo él lo conocía de esa forma y así lo amaba; en secreto, claro.

¿Para qué confesarle algo así, si en teoría el Phoenix no podía amar a un hombre? Para el Pegasus era suficiente con tenerlo cerca, aunque como amigo ambos dejaran mucho que desear. Entre que uno era terco y obstinado, el otro explotaba con facilidad. ¡Madre mía cuando discutían! Otra que la Guerra de Troya.

**(…) (…) (…)**

Seiya se acurrucó más sobre el pecho del hombre. Sabía que Ikki estaba acostumbrado a las temperaturas cálidas por eso lo estrechó entre sus brazos frotándolo con fuerza para hacerle entrar en calor.

—G-Gracias. —El Phoenix tiritó de frío.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó el Pegasus e iba a agregar algo, pero el otro se le adelantó.

—Sí, adentro de ti. —Intentó que la voz le saliera provocativa, pero la temperatura le entrecortó las palabras.

—Degenerado —dijo el Pegasus con falso reproche—. Deja de hacerte el sensual que no te sale.

—Es que el frío me inhibe —se excusó Ikki intentando sonreír—. Y sabes que yo vivo caliente.

Seiya rompió a reír con fuerza al ver el esfuerzo que el hombre hacía para controlar el frío del cuerpo y ser sensual. De verdad no le salía en esa penosa circunstancia, el clima no ayudaba en nada.

—¿Quieres que te haga entrar en calor? —preguntó el Pegasus con una mirada libidinosa mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo en el pecho del Phoenix.

—¡Oh, sí! —respondió motivado y con un montón de imágenes perversas en la mente.

—Bueno, espérame —dijo divertido, y cuando volvió con una frazada Ikki comprendió la broma.

—Eres malo —sentenció el Phoenix intentando parecer enojado con la situación, pero la sonrisa lo delataba.

—¡Ay pobre Ikki, pobre! —Se burló tomándolo del rostro para luego sentarse a su lado y taparse.

—Mocoso... ya vas a ver.

—¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?! —desafió el Pegasus— ¿Me vas a violar, eh? ¿Otra vez? —finalizó con una amplia sonrisa, pero eso fue un error.

—Seiya...

—Lo siento, por favor, lo siento. —Se disculpó con culpa y lo abrazó para que no se fuera.

—No digas eso.

—Ay, Ikki —se quejó—, haces demasiado escándalo al respecto. Y ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso.

—Sí, pero yo no me olvido. Y me duele cuando acotas algo así. Sé que es solo una broma, pero... me recuerda eso...

—Yo tendría que enojarme, no tú —argumentó levantando la vista—. Y yo no me arrepiento de lo que pasó.

—Yo no me puedo perdonar. No aún —dijo Ikki con profundo pesar.

—No te mortifiques —pidió con ojos tristes—. Yo agradezco todo lo que pasó, pues te conocí de otra forma, de esta forma —dijo refiriéndose al momento que estaban pasando juntos.

—Igual…

—Ikki, éramos muy chicos, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

—Eso no justifica mis actos...

—¿Sabes qué? —cuestionó Seiya al ver que sería en vano convencerlo— ¿Por qué no intentas reivindicarte en este momento? —Con una mirada pícara se sentó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo en los labios con pasión.

—Bueno —concedió el Phoenix—, pero déjame _reivindicarme_ adentro porque con el frío el _amigo_ se inhibe.

El Pegasus se puso de pie riendo por la ocurrencia y jalándolo del brazo lo incorporó para ir hacia el cuarto, en donde una cama de dos plazas perfectamente tendida invitaba a ser desarmada y destrozada.

Y así fue, no solo Ikki se reivindicó por sus actos, sino que con el tiempo los había enmendado. Seiya siempre quiso hacerle entender eso, pero a veces era en vano. Y ese recuerdo que atormentaba a uno, motivaba a otro, pues el Pegasus tuvo que luchar —y aún seguía luchando— contra todos los fantasmas de su amigo.

Atravesaron por muchas pruebas para descubrir que entre ellos había nacido el amor, tuvieron que sortear muchas dificultades antes de poder asumir lo que sentían por el otro, y también pasaron muchos amantes por sus vidas. O tal vez no muchos, pero gracias a ciertas personas ellos pudieron ser francos con sus sentimientos… pero esa es otra historia.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.
> 
> Este es uno de esos fics viejos que me da pena reconocer (hijo mío, no te reconozco), en especial porque no soporto ese cliché del violado enamorado de su violador. Contrario a lo que muchas piensan eso no es romántico, es una atroz pesadilla. Una persona que es violenta al inicio de una relación, con seguridad lo será después. No fantaseen con pelotudeces, pendejas de mierda (y esto me lo digo a mí, cuando escribí este fic tenía 17 años). Odio este fic con todo el poder de mi cosmos, pero me hago cargo.


End file.
